Rainy Day
by Spicenee
Summary: One week after saving Orihime from Hueco Mundo, Ichigo gets caught with Orihime in the rain. IchiHime pairing. Lemony Goodness. *Nominated for best IchiHime lemon*
1. Rainy Day

This is my very first fanfic. Hope you like it. IchiHime pairing. I wanted it to be hot and steamy at the same time romantic. Hopefully I could the point across.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters.**

* * *

**Rainy Day**

Chapter 1: Rainy Day

It was one week after Ichigo and the others came back from Hueco Mundo.

It was one week after the fall of Aizen's army.

It was one week after Ichigo defeated Aizen.

It was one week after he had saved her.

It was one week after she had told him how she truly feels.

* * *

"Man, that was one nasty hollow" said Ichigo as he was rubbing his head, while looking at his surroundings. "I didn't know that I had come all the way out here. I'm actually close to…." He stopped.

"_Kurosaki-kun…I…I love you." _

He had remembered what had happened between them when they were at Hueco Mundo. Right next to Aizen's dead body and the destroyed Hōgyoku, he had asked her why she had come here.

"_It was because I…I wanted to protect you and the others from Aizen. But it seems that you were the one that protected me instead." _She had starting to blush. _"Thank you…Kurosaki-kun…I…I love you." _Surprised at what she had said, she had turned red and turned away so that Ichigo could not see her.

'Why do those words make me warm and happy?' He thought. _"Kurosaki-kun…I…I love you."_ He started to have this strange feeling in his stomach. 'What the hell is this feeling?'

"Kur…Kurosaki-kun?"

"Huh?" He looked up and right in front of him was the one that made is heart start racing, Orihime.

"Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Huh…..Oh….Yeah, I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's because I saw you on the corner rubbing your head and your stomach and you look a little flushed. And well I thought that you might not be feeling good."

"Oh. No, I was just thinking of…..what to eat." 'What the hell, is that the best excuse you can come up with? I'm such an idiot.' Then he remembered that this is the first time since she had told him "those" words that they were talking to each other without a group of people around.

"Oh."

Ever since coming back from Hueco Mundo, whenever he had seen her, he felt this sensation. The urge of holding her in his arms and never letting her go, kissing her on her soft pink lips. 'Her lips must taste like sweet candy. Maybe strawberries or honey, either way they would taste sweet.'

"Kurosaki-kun, are you sure your okay? You're turning red."

"Huh?" He hadn't noticed that he was turning red by just thinking of her. "No, really. I'm okay."

"Oh. Okay."

"What do you have there, Inoue?"

"Oh. I went to the market to get groceries for dinner and then I remembered I needed other things as well. So then I went to this other store and then I walked by a clothing store and remembered that I needed some clothes."

"Well, you have a lot of bags. Do you want me to help you take them home?"

Orihime started to blush and looked down. "I don't want to trouble Kurosaki-kun. I troubled you enough."

"It's no trouble at all."

"Okay then." She said smiling at him, joy filled both their hearts.

Ichigo was glad to be spending time with Orihime, even if it was just helping her with her bags, he was still with her. That's all he wanted.

The walk to Orihime's house was a silent one, full of awkward moments. He didn't know what to say to her and her to him.

"Uh, Ino….."

"OH NO!"

The unexpected rain was pouring down on them. They started to run to Orihime's place but it was still blocks away. By the time they had made it there they were dripping wet.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. Do you want to come in?"

"Um, I don't know. I think I should get going."

"But it's still pouring down outside and you don't really live close. I don't want you to catch a cold because you walked me home."

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine." He turned to walk out the door but something stopped him. 'What's stopping me?' He looked down at his arm and saw Orihime's hand grabbing hold of his arm. Her touch was soft but firm.

"Please don't go. You're drenched. You should dry off and get warm."

He turned to look at her. Her grey eyes were looking straight into his brown eyes with a look of love and concern.

"Alright. I'll stay."

"Okay, good. Let me get you a towel to dry off."

She disappeared into kitchen and entered the bathroom. This was the first time he had been here since he was told that she was a traitor. The first time he was here with her, alone. It was the same as he remembered from before only this time the huge big screen communicator was gone. He could sense her reiastu everywhere; it was her place after all.

"Here you go Kurosaki-kun."

She reemerged with a towel for him. She had changed out of her wet clothes and was in a short white robe.

"Thank you, Inoue."

'She's really beautiful,' he thought to himself. 'She's really sexy like that, her hair wet and the robe showing off her legs and cleavage.' He was getting nervous, 'How can I be in the same room with her when she is naked underneath that robe.' He wanted her so much that he couldn't stand it. He wanted to take advantage of her, he wanted to grab her and pin her down to the floor and make passionate love to her. By just the thought of it, made him turn red and he knew it. He placed the towel over his face so she wouldn't see his red face.

"Um, I don't know if you want to get out of those wet clothes. But there are no clothes here for you. So if you want I can give another towel."

"No, it's okay. I'll just take my sweater off."

"Alright. Do you want something to drink? I can make you some tea to warm you up."

"That sounds good. Thank you."

She went to the kitchen to make him some tea. She was happy that she was making him tea. 'It seems like we're married and I'm his little housewife.' She thought about it, and started to fantasize about spending the rest of their lives together.

A high pitched noise that came from the teapot snapped her back to reality. 'How disappointing,' she thought. She went back to Ichigo, who was sitting at the table.

"Here you go, Kurosaki-kun."

"Thank you."

"Um…You're still wet."

"It's okay. I don't mind." He sneezed.

"Oh no. You're catching a cold. You should get out of those wet clothes."

"No I'm alright." He started to blush. The one thing that he didn't want was to be naked in Orihime's home. He sneezed again. 'Damn, I am getting a cold,' he thought.

"See you are catching a cold and at this rate you might get a fever. I think that I have one of my brother's old robes. I kept a few things of his, to remember him by. You could use that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

He nodded. Orihime went to the closet and got the robe. She handed it to Ichigo.

"You can change in the bathroom and hang the clothes over the bathtub."

Ichigo entered the bathroom. 'Oh no, what am I going to do? Inoue is in the other room with just a robe on and she's probably naked under there.' He felt the blood rush to his head turning his face red. 'I've never blushed this bad in my whole entire life,' he thought as he smirked. He looked around and saw her wet clothes hanging over the bathtub; he hung his clothes next to hers.

"Okay you have to breathe. Calm down you can't look like you've gotten hot and bothered." He sighed and opened the door.

Orihime was standing there in the kitchen cutting some tomatoes.

'Oh no, she's cooking! I never eaten any of her cooking but just by looking at her lunch at school, I don't think I want any. But I think I will be able to get used to it….after a while.'

"What are you making?"

"A salad with tomatoes, lettuce, bean sprouts, tuna, red bean pasta, and mustard. What any?" She didn't look at him because she knew that by just looking at him she will not be able to function. She knew that he was mostly completely naked under the robe.

"Um…okay." He rubbed his head thinking of how he was going to be able to eat it.

Awkward silence fell upon them, neither of them knew of what to say to the other. 'SAY SOMETHING,' they both thought and at the exact same time they both uttered something.

"Uh, you first Inoue."

"I just wanted to say thank you for going to Las Noches and saving me." She stopped cutting the tomato. "You really didn't have to go and save me. Kurosaki-kun is so kind. I never thought that you would do something like that for me….."

She felt his strong arms circle around her holding her tight. His touch made her heart skip a beat.

"Kuro…saki…kun."

"Of course I was going to go save you." He whispered. "I would never let anyone or anything harm you. I will always be here to protect you and save you from anything and everything…I-I-I love you, Orihime." It was the first time that he had said that to himself and to her.

Orihime's eyes widened, she was caught by surprised. She never thought that would be what he was going to say. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Kuro…."

He turned her around and they locked eyes. He smiled and wiped the tears from her cheek with his fingers.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because of those words….you…you said that you loved me…..and you called me by my name. I love you too, Ichigo." She replied, smiling at him.

"Orihime…." With his hand, he tilted her chin upward.

"Ichi…." She couldn't finish, her mouth was busy. Ichigo leaned in and kissed her. She resisted at first but gave in and kissed him back. Both their tongues exploring each other's mouth, deeply and passionately. Finally, they came up for air, panting.

"Orihime."

"Ichigo."

He wanted to do so much more with her, to her, but didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He kissed her again this time firmer and deeper. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. 'I was right, her lips are sweet like candy,' he thought. She had wrapped her hands around his neck and started playing with his hair. He wrapped his arms around her pressing her body into his, wanting more and more of her. He decided to explore her neck from one side to the other, kissing, licking and nipping at her.

"I love you so much, Ichigo." She moaned. "I'd do anything and everything to make you happy."

Ichigo grinned. "Hey, that's my line." He said to her softly that she almost became putty in his hands. He kissed her and this time one of his hands grabbed a hold of her breast and started gently caressing it.

Orihime pulled away, "Ichigo! What are you doing?" She placed her arms in an X formation on her chest, looking down blushing.

"I'm sorry, Orihime. But I couldn't help myself; there is something about you that is making me want you all to myself. I understand if you don't want to go any further right now. We can wait." He said ashamed and disappointed. He turned and walked into the other room.

'Is he mad at me?' She thought. She walked into the other room nervously. "Ichigo? Are you mad at me for pulling away?"

There was a look of surprise on his face. "No, I'm not mad. I just don't want you to do anything that you're not ready to do."

Orihime walked to him smiling and kissed him softly. "It's not that I'm not ready. You just caught me by surprise and I was embarrassed. That's all." She started to kiss the exposed part of his chest up to his neck, while her fingers from one of her hands ran up and down the seam of the robe and the other hand going down his body.

"Orihime, are you sure?"

She stopped kissing his neck and looked into his eyes. In a soft, seductive voice she said to him.

"No matter how much I try to resist you…I can't…I just can't. I just want you…I want you so much…I want you to take me…take advantage of me Ichigo……make me yours."

With that he pressed her up against the wall, kissing her, his tongue deep into her mouth. Both his hands found her succulent breasts and she let out a soft moan. He freed his hands and untied the belt of her robe. She stopped him and pushed him back. Ichigo stood where he was with a look of confusion. Slowly Orihime opened her robe exposing a soft rose colored bra and matching underwear.

"You're so beautiful."

She smiled and proceeded to untying the belt of the robe Ichigo was wearing. She slowly opened his robe and kissed his chest as it was being exposed and Ichigo tossed the robe aside. Ichigo growled and then kissed her lips then continued to her neck, then shoulder and with his hands he lowered her bra straps. His touch was soft; to him it was like she was a fragile porcelain doll that could break at any time. He moved his hands to the clasp of her bra and unhooked it; the bra fell to the floor exposing her breast. He cupped one of her breast and started to play with her already erected nipple. She moaned softly. His mouth found the other one. He circled his tongue around her nipple. She let out a moan. He sucked then gently bit her nipple.

"Mmm, Ichigo."

Orihime heart started racing, she started panting. Her nipples were really sensitive that every time Ichigo would bit it she would let out a moan. His mouth moved over to the other nipple so it wouldn't be left out. He laid her down on the futon that she had left out from the night before, kissed her firmly and full of passion. He placed soft kisses all over both her breast, he continued down to her stomach. She started to giggle.

"It tickles."

He smiled at her and went back to her lips then back to where he had left off. He parted her legs and started to kiss her inner thighs, her underwear, then her thighs, then her underwear again. He did the same thing over and over. She moaned out of frustration, why did he have to tease her. He grinned, and slowly slid off her underwear. He finally was going to get his grand prize. Those beautiful pink lips were already wet. They both started to blush. Ichigo took his middle finger and inserted in her.

"Mmm, Ichigo."

He started liking and sucking her clitoris at the same time that his middle finger was coming in and out of her. She moaned louder. He loved hearing her moan his name. He took his middle finger out and placed both his middle and ring finger in her. Orihime was moaning louder and panting faster. Orihime felt like she was going to burst, she bit down on her lower lip. Ichigo added his index finger and continued to move his fingers in and out while playing her clitoris.

"OH, ICHIGO!"

She let out a loud yell. He made her reach her peak. Her juices were running down Ichigo's fingers. He took them out to catch the juice that was running down. He took his fingers and licked them clean.

"You taste sweet."

Orihime smiled, sat up and kissed Ichigo. She had him lay on his back.

"My turn…to taste you."

She kissed a line from his mouth all the way down to his navel. Took off his blue boxers and saw her grand prize all ready for her. His member was hard and ready for her; she ran her fingers from his navel down to his member. She grabbed it, and started stroking it up and down. Ichigo grunted in pleasure and tried hard to stop himself from take her. She started to kiss it up and down and her hand was massaging his testicles. He tilted his head up to see what she was going to do. She looked at him and smiled.

"Nah uh." She said as she made moved her finger from side to side.

Then her mouth took him in. Massaging his member with her hand, mouth and tongue, Ichigo cried out in pleasure.

"Orihime!" 'I didn't know that she would ever to this to me,' he thought.

It felt so good to him but he couldn't fight the urge anymore. He grabbed her and turned her on her back. He wanted her more than ever.

"Are you ready? This may hurt."

Orihime nodded. Ichigo leaned down to kiss her, hopefully it would ease the pain a little, and he entered her slowly. She cried out in pain. She was being ripped and stretched by his hard, thick member but she didn't care. It was her love, Ichigo. Tears where rolling down her face, Ichigo knew that he was hurting her, he didn't want to hurt her. Orihime saw the look of concern on his face; she brushed her hand on the side of his face.

"Please…don't…stop."

He thrust himself in her; she kept moaning his name over and over. She was so tight; her walls put a firm pressure on his member. He kept his rhythm and pace slow, in order to savior the moment.

"I never want this moment to end." Said Orihime, while looking straight into his eyes.

"It doesn't have to. I'll always be here whenever you want to relive this moment." He whispered into her ear.

He quickened his place, their panting became louder. They were becoming one. One body. One mind. One soul. Orihime wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist and raised her pelvis up so that she can take him in deeper.

"OH! ICHIGO!"

She was about to explode, she couldn't take it anymore. She dug her nails into Ichigo's back making him growl with pain and pleasure. She was getting closer and closer.

"Nmm…Ichi…ooo….ICHIGO!"

He had made cum harder that she before. Ichigo felt her juice run down and her walls contract around his member, it was a wonderful sensation for him. Orihime's body quivered with pleasure, she arched her back and Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and pressed her close to his chest as he sat up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and placed one hand on his back and the other grabbing his hair.

"I love you so much, Ichigo." Orihime whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"I love you."

And with that, she kept going; he went in deeper than before. She kept moaning his name over and over again. Orihime tilted her head back giving Ichigo a chance to kiss and nip her neck. She quickened her pace and with that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Mmm…ORIHIME!"

"ICHIGO!"

He had exploded inside her and she erupted has hard as he did. The room filled with their moans and heavy breathing. Their bodies were shaking from the pleasure and their lips met in a long passionate kiss. Orihime didn't realize that Ichigo had laid her down while they were kissing. Ichigo laid his head on top of her chest to hear her rapid heart beating.

"You're so beautiful."

Orihime smiled and twirled her fingers in his hair. His lips moved from her chest to her lips. He turned to his back and pulled her close to his chest. She started to circle his nipple with her finger and he stroked her hair. Both of them, with smiles on their faces and exhausted fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Orihime woke up to a quiet room. 'Why am I naked under these covers?' Then she quickly remembered the blissful night that she had. 'Ichigo! Where is he?' He wasn't there with her. 'Did he leave?' She hated to think that all this was a one night stand.

"Good morning, Orihime."

She sat up to see her prince charming smiling back at her coming from the kitchen with a tray in his hands. He sat down the tray right next to her and kissed her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you." She smiled back at him. She looked down to the tray and saw that there was food on that tray. "I didn't know that you could cook."

"Yeah well I can only cook a couple of things."

"Oh, I see."

"I decided to make something for my beautiful princess. I wanted to show her how much I appreciated last night."

She leaned in and kissed him. "She must be a lucky girl."

"She is."

Ichigo went in and kissed her, with one of his hands he started to caress one of her breast. She pulled back, Ichigo was surprised that she had pull away.

"Ichigo. What are you doing? We have to be at school in an hour."

"I wanted to reminisce what we had last night." He gave her a look that said, 'I want you.'

"But we are going to be late for school."

"Don't worry. It's alright if we're late." He smiled back. "We can skip school altogether and no one will care that much."

Orihime smiled back at him. "Alright. We can be a little late I guess."

The two dropped back to the futon giggling and reminiscing the whole day.

* * *

That's it, I hoped you liked it.

What will happen in chapter 2?


	2. School Day

This chapter is not filled with lemony goodness like the one before. It's supposed to be funny. It took me awhile to write this chapter because I had no idea what I wanted this chapter to be and once I started writing it everything came into place.

So enjoy.

**Disclamer: I do not own Bleach or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: School Day**

Knock. Knock.

"Tatsuki-chan!"

'Uh, oh.' That was his cue to hide. Orihime closed the door so that she was the only thing visible from the apartment. 'But where?' His eyes scanned the apartment. "The bathroom! I hope she doesn't find me.'

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Orihime was busy fixing her tangled hair and her wrinkled clothes.

"You weren't at school today. I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Me…Oh, I'm fine. Just a little under the weather but I'm getting over it." Orihime was fidgeting, she knew that Tatsuki would know that she was lying or hiding something. She didn't want Tatsuki to find out, at least not this way. It was a good thing that she was dressed and not still doing the activities that she was doing earlier. Tatsuki just interrupted their hot and steamy make-out session, that was most likely going to lead to something more.

"Can I come in?"

Orihime quickly stepped outside in front of the door and shut it. "Um, sorry but my place is a mess and I don't want you to see it this way. Besides I don't want you getting sick from my cold." Orihime coughed a little.

"Its fine. Its not like I haven't seen your apartment messy before. And don't worry I won't get sick, that cough was weak anyways." Tatsuki started to go to the door. Orihime quickly stepped in front of her. She looked at Orihime and saw a scared look on her face. 'She hiding something.' "Alright, I can see that you really don't want me to come in right now. Its fine, I'll just go home. See you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Oh and Tatsuki-chan don't worry I'll tell you about it later."

"I knew you were hiding something." She smiled and turned to walk away. As she was leaving she sensed Ichigo's reiastu coming from Orihime's apartment. 'So that's what she's hiding. It was about time.' She smirked and continued walking away.

* * *

She shut the door and sighed. 'That was close.' "You can come out now Ichigo. She's gone."

Ichigo poked his head out of the bathroom.

"I feel bad lying to Tatsuki-chan."

"Yeah me too. But if she found out what we did last night and all day today. I'd probably end up in a body bag."

Orihime giggled. "You might be right but I think that Tatsuki-chan already knows."

"Huh?" Ichigo had a surprised look on his face.

"Well you're not good at hiding your reiastu. I think she might have sensed it."

"Yeah, I have to learn how to control that."

"Um…Ichigo."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking if we can keep this to ourselves…for now." Orihime looked down. "I just don't want people to know yet. It's not like I'm embarrassed to be with you, its just…"

"Don't worry Orihime. I won't go telling anyone about us. Not until your ready." He tilted her head up, leaned in and kissed her softly.

* * *

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun."

"Good morning, Inoue."

"III-CHIII-GOOOO."

At that moment, without looking Ichigo clotheslined Keigo. Mizuiro and Chad appeared right behind him.

"We missed you yesterday. Where were you?" asked Mizuiro while he was busy texting one of his older women.

"I had some things to do around the house."

"So what exactly did you have to do around the house, Ichigo?" That voice made Ichigo jump. 'Shit, she knows that I haven't home in a day in a half.'

"Rukia! Renji! I didn't see you guys there!"

"So what did you have to do?" Renji was looking at him with a mischievous grin.

"Uh…." (class bell rings) "Well I guess its time for class, better take my seat." Ichigo dashed to his seat. 'That was close.' Ichigo looked behind him where Orihime was sitting. 'Damn, Orihime looks really beautiful today, as usual.'

"So, what are you looking at."

"None of your damn business Rukia."

"Where were you yesterday?"

"None of your damn business."

"Could you have possibly been at Inoue-san's all day yesterday?" She gave him a mischievous grin.

Ichigo sprung from his seat. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"I'm talking about the Edo period of Japan, Kurosaki!" The sensei threw an eraser directly at him, Ichigo dodged it, the eraser hit the wall. "Now will you sit back down and not interrupt me again!"

Ichigo noticed that everyone was looking directly at him. "Alright, alright sorry Sensei." As Ichigo was sitting back down he glanced at Orihime who was looking at him with a surprised and worried look on her face. All he could do was give her and innocent smile.

* * *

"Lunch time! Same place as usual Ichigo?" Keigo danced around as Mizuiro and Renji started to walk out the classroom.

"Yeah, yeah. The rooftop." Ichigo sighed and waved him off. 'Now I have to make sure to avoid Rukia and Renji so that they don't give me the 3rd degree.'

"Hime, how about you and me go to this empty classroom and…" Chizuru ran right into Tatsuki's fist and straight to the ground.

"Like hell your gonna take her there."

"How about we go eat lunch under the tree outside? Does that sound good to you Kuchiki-san?" Orihime smiled at Rukia, not really noticing what Tatsuki was doing to Chizuru.

"Sounds good, Inoue-san."

As they were leaving, Orihime and Ichigo locked eyes and instantly a warm feeling arose in both of them. Ichigo gave her a quick wink and Orihime quickly blew him a kiss, both hoping that no one saw that.

* * *

"Man did you see Don Kanonji last night? It seemed like he had a nasty spirit on his hands." Keigo said while stuffing his face with food.

"HA! That idiot doesn't know anything about spirits." Renji answered back annoyed. "I can't believe that you guys actually watch that crap."

"You'd be surprised." Ichigo remembered the time that he spent at the old hospital when Don Kanonji did his live broadcast there. Seeing practically the whole town of Karakura there to see that whack job.

"What, you don't believe in that kind of stuff Renji?" Keigo looked at him.

"Of course I do. But I know for a fact that spirits…"

"Hey, Chad." Ichigo said loud enough to cut off Renji before he said too much. Keigo and Mizuiro didn't need to know that Renji was a shinigami, let alone a Vice-Captain.

"Yo." Chad sat down between Ichigo and Keigo. "No Uryū?"

"Nah. He said something about being by himself and pride. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention."

"So, Ichigo. What exactly were you doing yesterday?" Renji had that same grin that he had when he and Rukia had confronted Ichigo earlier.

"I already told you. I had some things to do around the house. Why do you care?" Ichigo crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Because I'm your friend." Renji gave him a hard pat on the back that made Ichigo jerk forward and almost choke on his food.

Ichigo quickly turned. "Why did you hit me so hard?"

"So what exactly did you have to do around the house that made you skip school."

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff." Ichigo was starting to get more annoyed with Renji.

"Could you have been doing stuff with a certain someone?" Keigo, Chad, and Mizuiro stopped doing what they were doing and started staring at Ichigo now.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo started to get nervous. 'Shit. Can't look like I'm nervous or else they might know something is up. I need to change the subject.' A grin appeared on Ichigo's face. "Hey, why are you still around anyways? You still being punished or did you get demoted?" Ichigo said teasingly.

"Shut up! I'm not being punished and I did not get demoted! HEY! DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Ichigo had gotten up and started to walk away.

"Somewhere." Ichigo walked away with his hands in his pocket not bothering to look back.

"Get back here Kurosaki!" Renji had gotten up. "We're not done!"

"What does he mean by being punished or demoted?" Keigo looked at Mizuiro and Chad.

"Who knows." Sighed Mizuiro getting back to his texting.

Renji was left there flaming mad that Ichigo had waked away from their argument.

* * *

"It sure is a beautiful day." Orihime twirled around breathing in the cool air.

"It sure is, Inoue-san." Rukia sat down next to the tree.

"My Hime looks oh so cute twirling around like that." Chizuru crept from behind Orihime and wrapped her arms below Orihime's breast. "I could just squeeze you to death. Matter of fact I'll just squeeze these." Chizuru's hands started to go up to Orihime's breast and was about to grab them right when Tatsuki's right foot met Chizuru's left cheek.

"How many times do I have to tell you perv, that Orihime is not interested in you!"

Chizuru looked up at Tatsuki rubbing her cheek. "But I can't help it. She is just so…"

"If you want to keep the rest of your teeth, you better not finish that sentence." Tatsuki had balled up her fist getting ready to punch all the teeth out of Chizuru's mouth.

"Kuchiki-san, do you want some of my lunch? It's a red bean paste and peanut butter sandwich." Orihime was holding out the triangular sandwiches so that Rukia could get them.

"Uh…no thank you Inoue-san. I couldn't, red bean paste is your favorite isn't it."

"Yeah it is."

"Oh, by the way. Where were you yesterday Hime?" Chizuru was still rubbing her cheek. "I missed my Hime so much."

The girls stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Orihime had a feeling that both Tatsuki and Rukia all ready knew the answer but still didn't want to confirm their suspicions.

"Oh…I…um…was under the weather yesterday." Orihime was nervously rubbing the back of her head. "It was a 24 hour bug or something. But I'm alright now. See all better." Orihime knocked on her head, laughing nervously.

"Yeah. Um, I passed by her apartment yesterday to visit her and she was sick." Tatsuki quickly add, for she had an idea of what Orihime was doing yesterday with a certain orange haired classmate.

"Oh, poor Hime." Chizuru frown. "I'm glad my Hime is all better now." She was getting ready to pounce on Orihime before Tatsuki kicked her back to the ground.

"So, you had no other visitors yesterday, Inoue-san?" Rukia curiously asked, but all ready had the feeling that Orihime did.

"No! No other visitors!" Orihime quickly responded. 'Oh, no. She must have sensed Ichigo's reiastu at my apartment.'

"Oh, okay. I was just asking." Rukia went back to eating her sandwich. She'd rather pick on Ichigo instead of Orihime.

"You know, now that I think about it. You and Ichigo were missing yesterday. That's odd isn't it? You both missing school yesterday."

"Kurosaki-kun wasn't here yesterday either?" Orihime could feel herself turning red. "I didn't know that, Chizuru-san."

"Yeah but he said that he had things to around the house."

"Oh really?" Thank you, Tatsuki.' Orihime's face color was returning back to normal.

"Whatever it was that he had to do, it must have been very important to him." Tatsuki looked at her friend smiling.

"I believe it was." Orihime nodded and smiled back.

* * *

"Damn that Renji. What does he care where I was yesterday." Ichigo walked down the hallway. "Why does he have to give me the 3rd degree? I don't ask him about Rukia." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Maybe I should ask him about Rukia." A devilish smile appeared on his face. "That will get him off my back."

"Ow."

As he had turned the corner, without noticing where he was going, he had bumped right into Orihime. Being that she wasn't noticing where she was going either, she ran into Ichigo so hard that she had fallen to the floor. Orihime had fallen to a position where Ichigo had a perfect view of her blue lace panties.

She's most likely wearing the matching bra.' He was turning bright red in thinking of his Orihime wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

"ICHIGO! WHAT THE HELL! YOU BUMPED RIGHT INTO HER AND YOU WON'T HELP HER UP OR SAY ANYTHING TO HER." Tatsuki screamed at him. She folded her arms. "Some guy you are."

"Uh." Ichigo snapped right out of his daydream with Tatsuki's scream. "Sorry, Inoue."

Orihime had fixed her skirt so that her panties were hidden again. Ichigo reached out, Orihime grabbed his warm hand and he helped her up.

"Um. Inoue, can we talk?"

"Okay."

Chizuru, Rukia and Tatsuki stood there surprised and leaned in to listen in the conversation.

"Alone." He said irritated that they were trying to listen.

Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand and guided her away.

"Its seems like you can't wait until schools over." Rukia said teasingly.

Ichigo gave an annoyed grunt at her remake.

"Did he just grab my Hime's hand?" Chizuru jealously said.

"She's not yours." Tatsuki said as she shoved Chizuru back to class.

* * *

"Um. Ichigo, where are we going?" Orihime was curious as to where Ichigo was taking her.

Ichigo guided Orihime down one hallway to the next. He seemed like a frantic dog trying to find his missing bone. He peered in and out of classrooms, none of them where empty. Finally he found an empty class room and took Orihime in. Before he closed the door he looked up and down the hallway making sure that there was no one around.

"What are we doing here, Ichigo?"

Ichigo locked the door. He turned around, dashed to Orihime. Before she knew it Ichigo had her in a deep passionate lip lock that she swore if he wasn't holding her, she would have fallen from her knees giving out on her. Without breaking contact Ichigo led her to the teacher's desk and sat her up on it. His lips left hers, leaving a trail of soft kissing to the fold of her neck, which he recently found out was her sweet spot. His hand ran up her thigh proceeding to tug at her panties.

"Ichigo wait…slow down…not here." Orihime grabbed his hand that was up her skirt, making Ichigo stop what he was doing. "We can't do it here."

"I'm sorry Orihime. Its just that you look so beautiful and I've been thinking about you all day."

Orihime smiled. "I've been thinking of you all day too. But we can't do that here. What if we get caught? We don't want everyone to find out about us _like this_."

"Yeah, I guess your right. We are pretty loud." He sighed.

"It seems like you have been a little jumpy today Ichigo. Is something wrong?"

"Renji and Rukia have been giving me a hard time about not being around yesterday. I think they know that we were together."

"Well that's not a surprise. Anybody can find you with you not being about to hide your reiastu."

"If they know, then that means Chad and Uryū know too." Ichigo laughed a little. "Seems like our secret is not really a secret anymore."

"Its all right. It was bound to come out sooner or later."

The class bell rang.

Ichigo kissed Orihime. "You go to class first, I'll be there a little later. Just because those four know doesn't mean that everyone else needs to know."

"Okay. Don't keep me waiting too long." She kissed him. Orihime walked to the door and unlocked it. Before she left, she turned back to him. "Maybe we can finish what we started here later at my apartment." Before he could say anything she was gone.

* * *

"It's nice for you to show up for the rest of class, Kurosaki." Said the sensei annoyingly while writing on the board.

"Yeah, yeah sorry about that." Ichigo walked to his desk and locked eyes with Orihime, who gave him a seductive look. Only a little longer.'

"So I happened to noticed that you and Orihime came in late after the bell." Rukia leaned in towards Ichigo which made his skin crawl. "You really couldn't wait that long could you."

Ichigo hated that fact that Rukia was right. He turned to her. "I don't know what you're talking about. All we did was talk. That's all, nothing more."

"Yeah right and Renji and I are related." Rukia said sarcastically while trying not to laugh.

"About you and Renji. Have you two hooked up yet or are you guys still being idiots about it." Rukia stopped laughing and started to blush. "By the look on your face, it seems like you two are still being idiots and haven't even done anything together. So are you trying to live your life vicariously through me being that you haven't had any action."

Rukia had turned a bright shade of red. Ichigo knew that he wouldn't be bother by Rukia again. Well at least not for a while.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by fairly quickly. Ichigo was starting to get anxious the last few minutes of the class. He couldn't wait to go back to Orihime's apartment and finish what he has started in the empty classroom.

"Alright class, you know what you have to do for tomorrow. No excuses. Especially you Keigo."

"Aw but sensei what makes you think that I am going to give you an excuse. You have no faith in me." Keigo pouted in his seat.

As she was walking out of the classroom she murmured something under her breathe.

"So Ichigo. You wanna go to this new arcade that opened up downtown. I hear that its really awesome." Keigo said being as animated as ever.

"Nah, not today Keigo. I'm busy." Ichigo got up from his seat.

"What's so important than hanging out with me?" Keigo said in shock.

"Someone else is more important than you, Keigo." Renji smacked Keigo in the back. "Isn't that right Ichigo?"

'Damn you Renji.' Ichigo grinded his teeth.

"Someone?" Keigo slipped more into shock.

"Yeah, a girl." Renji chuckled.

"A GIRL!!" Keigo screamed. Which made everyone stop and look at them.

"Damn you Renji! Both you and Rukia are too stupid enough to admit your feelings for each other that you have to pick on me when I finally found someone." Ichigo was practically screaming at him. Both Rukia and Renji stood there in shock. "You guys should stop trying to live vicariously through me. Grow some balls and make the first move."

Everyone was still looking at him in shock. Ichigo knew that he had no choice but to tell them about him and Orihime because he knew that if he didn't Rukia or Renji would. Especially after what he just said to them. He turned to look at Orihime. She gave him a nod of approval.

Ichigo walked to her, grabbed her hand and smiled. He knew that everyone was monitoring his every move. He looked into her eyes, she gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed and turned back to them.

"Orihime and I are officially a couple."

"WHAT!!" Chizuru and Keigo both screamed at the top of there lungs.

"How could you get a babe like Orihime?" Keigo cried hysterically.

"You and my Hime." Chizuru started to become enraged.

"Alright Ichigo." Mizuiro said as he got out a bucket.

"How can Orihime want you?" Keigo cried.

"Yeah, my Hime is to good for you."

Ichigo had heard enough, he was ready to leave. He proceed to kiss Orihime's hand, knowing that he was just adding fuel to the fire.

"Are you ready to go, Orihime?"

"Yes, Ichigo." She smiled back at him.

Ichigo grabbed her bag and flung both their bags over his left shoulder. He grabbed her right hand and proceed out of the classroom.

Keigo stood outside the classroom crying hysterically while Muzuiro placed the bucket he got right under Keigo in order to pick up his tears. Chizuru was engulfed in rage, that she was about to storm after Ichigo to give him a beating but Tatsuki's right fist met her face and stopped her. Uryū stood in the doorway pushing up his glasses while Chad stood behind him, both thinking that it was about time that Ichigo had noticed her feelings for him. Renji and Rukia still hadn't moved from where they were, with faces matching the color of Renji's hair.

Orihime was behind Ichigo and couldn't help but thinking that she was the luckiest girl in all the school. She was with that man that she had loved for years and she knew that she will be with him for years to come.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. I think it was a great way to end this story.

The very end of the chapter was inspired by a drawing from kara-lija called "Lucky Stars". It can be found on deviantart.

Please, please leave reviews.


End file.
